


Kryptonite

by ReadBetweenTheByLines (Felar)



Category: Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Filk, Gen, Parody, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felar/pseuds/ReadBetweenTheByLines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman and his only true nemesis.</p><p>This is a parody of the poem "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptonite

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,  
After fighting the latest, tedious, villain in my forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly going, suddenly there came a glowing,  
Reminding me of sickly, slowing, poison snaking through my soul.  
‘'Tis some reflection,' I muttered, `shining through a translucent hole -  
Only this, and nothing more.'

Pushing past the urge to succumb, There I stood in Suicide Slum,  
Watching as each emerald ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had fought this sorrow  
Of my jade, prison of horror - horror that this green implores -  
From the rare and radiant meteor whom the media named for-sure –  
'Kryptonite', forevermore.

On that first uncertain, reception, of my constant proception.  
Chilled me - filled me with venomous terrors I had never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating  
`'Tis some reflection shining through a translucent hole; -  
Some neon reflection, shining through a translucent hole. -  
This it is, and nothing more,'

Presently my resolve grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
‘I’ll find this beam of single prismatic structure, my ultimate wronger!’  
Then I searched, endlessly going, looking for purchase on the glowing,  
Ignoring thoughts of sickly, slowing; so intent on discovering more.  
That I scarce heard anything, saw anything, felt anything more; -  
But source-less I found it, my task extempore.

Long on my chore I spent peering. Hesitant, I was, wondering, often fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;  
But, no! I stood there unbroken, and to expected pain I gave no token,  
This was not my nemesis woken, the alien rock I’ve forsworn.  
This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, `Forsworn!'  
Merely this and nothing more.

Did I feel a tickling, prickling; a barely noticeable weakening?  
Suddenly I felt a churning, all my soul within me burning,  
Now it’s persistent, resistant, and more insistent than before.  
`Surely,' said I, `surely this is in my head, I’m not really sore?’  
Let me unwrap this enigma and this mystery explore -  
'Tis a broken neon sign and nothing more!'

Now I search without dropping, all my hopes still un-popping,  
In this endeavor unstopping, my constant battle of yore.  
Be it olive, mint or lime, it’s emerald’s clandestine shine.  
That harkens to snuff out my very life, my only deathly conine.  
With battles I try, and tears I cry, a fear locked in my core.  
So onward, I fly, forever-more.

Be it natures doing, or by a villain’s cueing, with every duty renewing,  
Whether fought in the cold of space, at sea or ashore,  
Every unnatural hue, harkens, threatens to undo,  
But with tenacious beguiling, I turn my sad self into smiling, for this Big Blue,  
Intends to defeat this opponent. For I shall find a way, to subdue,  
Kryptonite, forever-more.

With some Solace I Fortutied, I would find a weapon just suited,  
But somehow it still eluded, all my endeavors thus far.  
My resignation notwithstanding, my endurance still expanding,  
Held to task by my tenacious commanding. Insofar,  
I should, I could, I would, still, my progress is as tar.  
Yet, I press onward evermore.

‘Tis my last quest, I find neverending. A solution never-sending.  
Where as my green ghost is cast upon the chamber floor.  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamp-light o'er streaming greenly through my shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted - nevermore!

**Author's Note:**

> Some Definitions:
> 
> Proception -  
> noun  
> Preoccupation. [Obs.] 
> 
> Extempore -  
> adverb  
> on the spur of the moment; without premeditation or preparation; offhand:
> 
> Conine -  
> noun  
> a volatile, highly poisonous alkaloid, C 8 H 17 N, constituting the active principle of the poison hemlock.


End file.
